Life Goes On or Does It? (sequal to I'm Pregnant)
by dimtriedwardandjazzluver
Summary: Sequal to the story I'm Pregnant. Life has settled into a routine for best friends Lissa and Rose, but that comfortable life is suddenly and violently thrown off track. Can Rose and Dimitri fight for the life they have created? Can Lissa and Rose really survive anything? Read to find out :).
1. Chapter 1

**Again thank you to every one who read I'm Pregnant! I've decided to write a story on Bella and Jasper becoming a couple as well as continuing the story I started with here! I hope you guys enjoy and like what I am about to do! Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Academy!**

**3 years later:**

**R.P.V:**

I rolled over into the arms of Dimitri and couldn't help but smile as he tightened his grip. "Morning Roza." He kissed my forehead and then slid out of bed to grab Ada out of her crib. I couldn't believe we had 3 children and were living in the Royal Court my life felt like a fantasy to good too be true. Then again there was the nightmare lurking in the corner, the whole reason why we rushed to the protection of the Royal society. Victor Dashkov, the man after Lissa for her powers the thought made me cringe.

" What's wrong sweetheart?" Dimitri asked looking concerned. He knew the toll this all took on me. " Nothing just thinking. I'm going to start on breakfast for Jacen and Amelia. You just want some coffee?" I slid out of bed and gave him a hug. "Sorry Rose annual assignment meeting I need to leave soon." He gave me a sad smile I knew he was apologizing when he had no need to he had a job to perform one I willing agreed to give up to be a mom. " Just remember training session tonight Lissa agreed to put off wedding detail to watch the kids for us." I still trained to keep up my strength incase Victor escaped because the second he did I would be after him. " I wont Roza. " He kissed my forehead then put on his coat and walked out of the room. I sat and rocked Ada a little till Amelia came into inform me she was hungry. I always had to laugh at her she remind me so much of myself.

I took the baby and put all three kids in the living room while I cooked breakfast. I was in the middle of cooking eggs when I saw the news brief on TV. "Breaking News at this time Victor Dashkov has escaped from the Moroi Prison. Everyone needs to be on high alert for anything suspicious. Please report to a guardian immediately if anything is suspicious around you , they well take proper pre-cautions. The pan slipped from my hands and the blood running through my veins felt as frozen as ice. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The nightmare I had run from was now a harsh reality.

"Mommy what's wrong." I could barley hear Amelia she sounded far off. What did I say to my daughter? How to respond?

**D.P.V:**

We got the news before it even broke on television Victor Dashkov had escaped. I wanted to run home and protect my children and Rose but Lissa was my main priority no one else. That was how I had been trained. "Alright listen up guardians. Now is the time we've been waiting for to prove yourselves. Isabella, Dimitri I know your just two of the princesses guardians but from now on she'll have 6 at all times Is that understood? "Yes sir" my voice was strong. It had to be.

"Now the rest of you, if you feel your Moroi could be an asset to Victor, come and talk to us we will decide proper action. " Robert cleared his throat then dismissed us to go guard Lissa. I prayed Rose would be by her side.

**L.P.V:**

I couldn't decide on what type of dress I wanted so many to choose from! Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Rose barged in before I had the chance to answer the door "Victors escaped Lissa" I slowly sat back in my chair. "No Rose this is a joke it can't be possible they promised me they wouldn't let him get out." I put my hand over my mouth in shock. No way was he ruining my wedding! "Lissa where is Christian?" she handed me Ada probably an attempt to calm me down.

"He went to get some doughnuts and coffee" I rubbed the babies back. "We need to leave Liss I'm sorry let me get a hold of Dimitri." She pulled out her phone to dial his number. It all felt so surreal I started to feel dizzy so I put the baby in the stroller. The world around me faded.

**So what you guys think so far? Let me know good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter thanks to everyone who added me to your favorites list or reviewed or just read! Here is chapter 2!**

**R.P.V:**

Lissa placed Ada in the highchair then fell on the floor I could feel from our bond how terrified and pissed off she was. I quickly picked her up and set her on the couch then placed a cold washcloth on her forehead I knew she would be fine but still needed to be checked just incase. I quickly dialed Dimitri he picked up on the 2nd ring "Rose are you with Lissa?" his voice was frantic. "Of course and her two guardians are here as well but Christians out getting coffee bring him here please." I knew Lissa needed him here when she woke up even if I was her best friend there was only so much I could do.

"I found him I'm on my way now. Love you see you in 5." He hung up before I could respond. "Mama was that daddy?" Jacen looked scared I knew I need to be calm for my kids but right now fear, panic, and the urge to find that monster was all my mind could think about. "Yes sweetie now can you and Amelia go play I think Aunt Lissa got you some new toys." Immediately him and Amelia ran off to play they always loved coming over here Lissa always bought them the coolest toys. "Rose?" Lissa's voice came from the couch. "Took you long enough Liss." I joked in an attempt to make her feel better. Lissa started to sob "Why now? Are life has been so good and I'm getting married soon!" Lissa cried harder I picked Ada up and cradled her in my arms "I don't know Liss I'm sorry" I held on to my baby she was right our life was very good right now why did that all have to change?

It only made my resolve clearer. "Would you do something for me Lissa?" I was terrified to ask but it had to be done. "Will you watch Ada, Amelia, and Jacen for me while I go find Victor because I know Dimitri will be looking for Victor to."

**L.P.V:**

My head slightly hurt but I could tell Rose was upset as I. She asked me if I would watch her kids I loved them but I couldn't have Rose or Dimitri risk their lives for me. "Rose don't go looking for him." I had a harsh tone to my voice but I trusted that the guardians would protect me and put Victor away. "Lissa you know as well as I do that if anyone has a chance of finding him and killing him it would be me" Rose retorted I could tell she was getting angry. "Lissa just promise me that you'll keep them safe. Please." She sighed frustrated. "You know I will Rose but I think Dimitri will have something to say about you leaving." I smirked and Rose glared back she knew I was right. There was no way Dimitri would let her leave easily. Just then Dimitri and Christian walked threw the door and I ran into my fiancé arms.

**C.P.V:**

As soon as Dimitri and I walked threw the door Lissa ran into my arms almost knocking me over. So this wasn't some sick joke the guardians were playing on me. "Baby its ok." I rubbed her back and she held me tight. Knowing that Victor was out and coming after the woman I loved there was know way I was allowing her out of my sight till that scum bag was behind bars or dead.

**D.P.V: **

I was relieved knowing that Rose would be over here with Lissa. Rose handed me Ada "Amelia and Jacen are in the play room." Rose kissed me cheek "I'm going after Victor and don't try and stop me." Her tone was even and steady. I knew she made up her mind a while ago but I prayed that she wasn't planning on going after him. "I'm going with you then." I countered "I knew you would say that Comrade. I've talked to Lissa she is going to watch the kids for us and well be back in time for Lissa and Christians wedding."

Lissa came rushing over " I know what your talking about you two can't be serious! Christian and I trust the guardians to find Victor you to need to stay here!" Lissa's voice rose. "Actually Lissa I don't trust the guardians never have. All they're going to do is catch Victor and bring him back to jail. Just wait 3 or 4 years and well have this mess all over again. " Christians voice was quiet. He never corrected Lissa. "Lissa, please trust me as your guardian and Rose as your best friend we can find Victor. We need to find and kill him before he hurts you or anyone else." I pleaded.

I knew she wouldn't understand I knew she wanted nothing more then to keep us here and believe the guardians would do the right thing. Lissa knew the truth though. She knew that no matter how evil Victor was they would never kill a fellow vampire.

Lissa sighed and furrowed her brow "I can't loose you guys though." "You won't Liss" Rose rubbed her back. I knew one of the reasons I fell in love with Roza was because of how kind she could be and her fierce dedication to protecting her best friend. Lissa spoke softly "Fine but you guys better come back."

**R.P.V. :**

I was shocked that Dimitri was wiling for us to go find Victor and to kill him. Yet at the same time I knew he had the logics in his brain we had to kill Victor to protect our children, Lissa and Christian's future kids, and to protect Lissa now. We Finished talking to Lissa then went back to our house. I put the kids down for a nap then went in living room. Dimitri was on the couch reading a western he looked deep in thought even has he read. "So what is the game plan?" I sat down next to him and he lifted his arm me and pulled me close.

"Honestly Roza for once I don't know." He kissed my forehead. I enjoyed being in his arms but at the same time the fear of the unknown seemed to terrifying to me. All knew for sure was together Dimitri and I would find Victor and come back home for our children and for Lissa.

**Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner have been really busy but now everything will be done as of Saturday! YAYAYAY ! So enjoy and I will be updating much more frequently. **

**R.P.V.:**

I rested my head on Dimitri's shoulder the flight felt like it was taking forever. I was excited to see everyone at the Academy and yet nervous at the same time. Dimitri and I decided to go back where this whole disaster started. Montana. The guardians their still tracked Victor and after some discussion with Stan he agreed we needed to come and draw are own conclusions.

I hated leaving the kids and I knew Dimitri did to but we had a battle to finish. The guardian in us was to strong. "Rose what you thinking about so hard?" he kissed my forehead. "Just leaving the kids and what is about to come." I looked him straight in the eyes and knew he could tell the worry in them.

"Roza were going to find him even if the only break is going to Lissa's Wedding then diving back in. You can go home anytime you want Rose even though I know you never would. I'm just saying I will end this with or without you." He squeezed my hand and I laid my head back down to sleep. Dimitri was right I never would give up on finding the monster who haunted are lives.

**5 days later. **

**D.P.V:**

"I should go tell Rose everything we found." I grimaced not wanting to. Over the past 5 days we had been looking into everything pertaining to Victor trying to track his moves but kept finding dead ends. With him being in jail many ties were severed except that he owned tons of property in Switzerland and use an alias to keep it. Finally Rose and I along with a team of 20 other guardians were on the hunt for Victor Dashkov.

A few of the Guardian argued that Rose shouldn't come because she isn't a real guardian but after a quick match that ended with Rose winning any doubt was quickly erased. I walked back to the Cabin where we were staying and quietly entered. Roza looked so peaceful when she slept I slowly went over to the bed and gently shaked her awake.

"Roza sweetheart you need to wake up." I whispered softly. "No go away." She groaned and rolled over. I love Rose in the morning she was always so cheerful and eager to get up wait that was someone else's wife. "I 'de get up if I was you I have big news." I knew her well enough to know she would be interested in what I had to say.

"Fine comrade I'll bite." She sat up and yawned "but come sit by me first." I went and sat by her and kissed her forehead. "So what was so important to wake me from my beauty sleep." She faked being mad but I knew she wasn't. "We have a lead Victor is in Switzerland in a small village known for Strigoi attacks. An apparently starting two days after his escape the activity has gone way up. We all are thinking this is a pretty good lead." I tried to sound official but I was excited that this all might be simple and catch him quickly. I knew that we probably wouldn't catch him that fast because he was a mastermind manipulator.

**R.P.V:**

I got up and paced thinking about what Dimitri had just told me. Why would Victor be in Switzerland? What was he doing ruling over Strigoi? "Rose you ok?" Dimitri got up and stood beside me. "Yes just so many questions going through my head." I replied. "What are they?" he asked rubbing my back. "What if this is a trap we go to Switzerland and he isn't there just a bunch of Strigoi that have no connection to him what so ever." My words flew out of my mouth the thoughts just now connecting.

"Were going to find him Rose. I think we should go and just figure it out." He spoke softly I knew he wanted Victor dead as much as I did. "Alright were going to Switzerland and maybe after we kill him we can go see you mom and sisters." I smiled thinking it would be that easy but knowing it would never be that simple to catch him. "I will let the team know what were doing. I love you Roza." Dimitri gave me a quick kiss them walked out the door. As I watched him go I could help but wonder what mess we were involved with. I want my family safe and I want Lissa not to live in fear. I was going to kill Victor no one else. I would kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope your enjoying!**

**L.P.V:**

Rose and Dimitri had been gone for a month and were traveling to Switzerland. The wedding was only two months away. I still couldn't decide the flowers and trying to take care of three kids didn't make anything easier. Thank goodness Christian was tons of help or I couldn't have done it.

"Aunt Lissa when mama and daddy gonna be home?" Amelia came up to my desk and asked. "I don't know sweetheart." I was truthful with her because I knew she was strong enough to handle it. Amelia reached up to sit on my lap and I held her. I wish Rose would get home soon I missed my best friend. "I miss mama and daddy." She curled closer to me and I had to hold back tears. "I know baby I miss her to." I responded.

**R.P.V: **

I was frustrated. We came all this way and couldn't find Victor. I knew this would happen but we stayed here still looking for him. I missed my kids and wanted to go home but I knew I wouldn't give up.

"Roza what's wrong?" He voice laced with concern as he came in the room. I let the tears fall. Let him see me break down. "I just want to find him! Victors doing what he does best! Playing stupid mind games when all I want to do is be in my best friends wedding and be a mom!" I let the word rush out just like my tears. I fell to the floor crying letting Dimitri hold and comfort me.

I didn't understand why all this was so complicated.

**D.P.V:**

I Hated seeing Rose cry and be upset like this. I knew she missed the kids because I missed them to. I held her while she cried and tried to comfort her. I knew this was emotionally draining on everyone and that made me want to catch Victor even more.

"Well isn't this a touching display." A cold voice came from the doorway. Rose body went ridged as well as mine. Rose sprang to her feet and lunged at Victor. He easily hit her body against the wall knocking her unconscious

"You should have trained your wife better Dimka."Victor gave a cold laugh. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him why his voice sounded off. He stepped out of the shadow and I realized why. Victor wasn't a dhampir any more. He was a strigoi.

**R.P.V:**

A cold voice came from the door and my body froze. Victor was in standing in the doorway of our room. As soon as I realized it was him I was on my feet and ready to attack I lunged at him. The perfect assault thinking he was weak from his illness. The moment I got close I knew something was wrong and that he wasn't weak.

I hit him with force and looked up he had blood red eyes. He took my moment of being stunned and knocked me against the wall. Instantly my world went black.

**VICTOR'S POINT OF VIEW:**

Stupid brat thought she could take me on. Even more stupid she thought I would stay a weak moroi. Oh, how little she knew me. I was going to kill Lissa, Rosemarie, Dimitri, and all their little children they had. Then people would ask me why and I would respond because they ruined my life I wanted to ruin theirs.

**Sorry I don't know why I wasn't really feeling this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

TO MY READERS:

I'm sorry I've dropped off the face of the Earth and haven't been writing, but that will be changing I promise! I will be going through the previous chapters and editing the grammar, spelling, etc. so that you guys can fully enjoy the story. The next thing is this that story will be getting updated once a week or every two weeks but not without being checked for mistakes first which means it may take longer for me to post, but it will be worth it! Thank you for you guys putting up with everything and reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I know I have been horrible and not updated, but for some reason I didn't have the inspiration to write but I am back. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**R.P.V:**

My eyes slowly opened and my head felt heavy with a pounding behind my eyes. Why was I on the floor? Suddenly everything came flooding back to me. I leapt to my feet and scanned the room looking for Dimitri.. No he wasn't gone he was probably in the next room talking to Stan and Jennifer, but that didn't explain him leaving me on the floor. Dimitri wasn't and couldn't be gone. Slowly, I opened the door and noticed bodies everywhere some groaned and others laid still with their eyes glazed over from death.

Only one word kept coming to my mind: no. My heart dropped and I raced over to Stan who was barely alive. I leaned over his body as he motioned me closer.

"Rose, Victor took Dimitri," his breathing was heavy and labored. I knew he didn't have much time.

"Stan just hold on I'll get help," I bargained hoping I would get more minutes with him.

"Rose, fight for your family and kill Victor at any cost. He has to die," Stan looked straight into my eyes.

I whispered back "I promise," and with that the life let Stan's eyes.

Victor chose to keep me alive and I knew exactly why. Victor wanted me to suffer and wanted me to know pain, but I wasn't going to let him win. I knew without a doubt I would get Dimitri back and Lissa would have her dream life. Victor was going to die.

**L.P.V: **

Christian took the kids to the park which gave me time to think. I couldn't plan a wedding when my future was uncertain and rocky. I hated that I couldn't fight for myself and had to wait hear any news like a sitting duck.

I ran my fingers through my hair and just wanted to cry. When did I get to have everything I wanted? When did I get to have babies and not worry if a psychopath was coming after those I loved? I looked down at my magazine in my hands and threw it across the room. I just wanted Rose here to help me!

_Bzzzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzz_ I felt my phone in my pocket and grabbed it out.

"Hey ba-" I started but Christian cut me off.

"Lissa you need to listen to me carefully. We have to postpone the wedding and we have to go into hiding immediately. I'm on my way home now but Victor is Strigoi. Rose called and reported that he murder and kidnapped guardians including Dimitri. He isn't going to stop Liss, but Rose is coming home for a couple days to reassess and talk to the guardians here. I'm sorry Lissa I am," I heard the pain ring out in his voice.

Like a robot I responded "ok I'll go back a bag," then slowly hung up the phone.

I set the phone on the table and stared at it. I was tired of being weak. It was time for me to fight back. I went into Christian and I's room and began to pack some clothes.

Halfway through packing I heard Jacen and Amelia come barging through the door and Christian convinced them to play a game.

"LIss, I'm sorry," he kissed my forehead and placed Ada in her bouncy chair.

Numbness soared through my body and I fell into his arms hoping that somehow everything else would go away except him and me. I cried and held on tighter.

**Hey guys I'm trying to update as quick as can! I'm a senior in high school and taking three college classes so I'm pretty busy but I am trying! Hope you guys enjoy and if you do then review ****!**


End file.
